


Teams of 3

by maybeitsmin



Series: Second First Love Universe [1]
Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Break Up, Car Sex, Choking, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Emotional Baggage, Falling In Love, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Grinding, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Missionary Position, Moving On, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Phone Sex, Platonic Romance, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Understanding, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsmin/pseuds/maybeitsmin
Summary: Lucas is dating Even but it's getting stale.Isak is dating Sander but finds Even intriguing.Robbe is dating Eliott but they both like someone else.Then Even brings up group sex.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Second First Love Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857493
Comments: 157
Kudos: 262





	1. Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Basically they met the wrong versions of their supposed lovers first. 
> 
> For the sake of the story:  
> They're all in University, with different majors that are briefly mentioned.  
> Lucas, Isak, and Robbe are the same age. (25)  
> Elliot, Even and Sander are the same age but two years older than their partners. (27)
> 
> A story that is full of sex, and love and sometimes, fucked up sense of humor.
> 
> \+ Read the tags!
> 
> \+ Also, as a warning, I should probably be clear than what I've already tagged, that this is a GROUP SEX (sex with non-canon ships) fic with a plot that eventually will lead to something else.
> 
> The reason I wanted to do this is to explore the different variations of the Isaks and the Evens. I'm sorry if this type of content makes someone uncomfortable as I really don't want anyone to be uncomfortable with what I'm writing but if you are, just skip this story but I can assure you, EVAKS is endgame in this universe no matter what happens. 
> 
> You can also maybe look forward to the other stories that's under this same universe since I'm going to switch up the plot and characters a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now beta-ed with some changes! Decided to make it clean since people are actually interested in this story.

Lucas has been contemplating a lot lately. He briefly looks to his right, seeing Even on his phone again. He risks an eye roll out of annoyance.

They've been together for a few months now, and it's stale. 

It's clear now that all they had compatible was the sex. It was incredible, the height difference and rawness of a new relationship. Now, it's a nuisance. 

Now, instead of loving the way his body stretches in certain ways when Even holds him, sexually or not, he finds himself annoyed at how he always has to strain himself a bit more than he likes, or how Even's teasing used to be endearing, now it just makes him grumpy. 

He's close to opening his mouth to address it when Even lifts himself off the other end of the couch and puts himself directly in front of Lucas. He cocks an eyebrow. Lucas feels the stir in his pants, knowing what the expression meant. 

Curse his libido but he's only so strong. He wordlessly tries to get up but is stopped by Even's hands on his shoulders. He's now quirking an eyebrow at Even. "What?"

Even laughs, amused apparently, eyes hovering on Lucas' crotch. He licks his lips, rubbing circles onto Lucas' shoulders. It's meant to be comforting, he's sure but now it feels stuffy. Even's already retreated his hands and putting them into his pockets. Then, as sudden as their love towards one another died out, its also sudden for Even to say, "So, group sex. How about it?"

Lucas blinks. Once, twice. "You're joking."

"Nope." Even says it with pop. His eyes are crinkling in amusement. 

Lucas is not amused. "Is this your weird version of wanting to break up?"

Even shrugs, "Not really."

Lucas is tired and all he wants to do is to end this conversation already. He sighs, "Why suddenly then?"

Even reaches for his phone in his pocket, scrolling through it before handing his phone to Lucas. 

He suspiciously eyes Even before accepting. He reads through the messages, a small flush creeping up his neck. "You want us to have sex with the other top two couples on campus?"

"I never agreed with the whole ranking thing but," Even pauses to give a small shrug. "Eliott and Isak approached me first."

Lucas coughs at the mention of Eliott's name, reminded of the face that passes them sometimes in the hallway. His gaze is always so piercing. "and their partners are cool with this?"

He feels a dip to his right, Even taking a seat again, this time close to him. "Yeah. Robbe and Sander are super cool with it."

Lucas hums, feeling a bit distracted with the hand on the insides of his thigh, lips kissing at his neck. 

Even licks the shell of his ear before whispering, "C’mon, it'll be fun."

Lucas feels the familiar heat again, closing his eyes. He licks his lips, feeling that its dry and wet at the same time. 

"I know you look at him."

Lucas opens his eyes, meeting Even's gaze. He wants to act surprised but they both know it's not. He swallows a phantom saliva. They continue to stare into each other’s eyes, Even's hand swiftly moving onto Lucas' sweatpants, rubbing along his girth.

"Admit it."

Even stops his movements, making Lucas whine. "Even, please."

"You want Eliott so bad. Been thinking of him when I'm fucking you, I know it." 

Lucas breathes out a shaky breath, not knowing whether it's because of the hand on his crotch again or because of the images in his head. Regardless, he knows this game. He's reluctant to play it. "I don't cheat on you."

He feels Even's laugh rumbling at his neck, "It's not cheating if I think it's hot."

Lucas thinks Even is a really unique guy. A unique guy that's going to get him off in record time for talking about something as stupid as this. "You're crazy."

He winces when Even bites him softly at the side of his neck, hand consistently pressing and moving against his crotch. "Careful, wouldn't want to hurt my feelings.”

Lucas rolls his eyes, groaning when Even moves faster. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

There's a heavy silence hanging now, Even still moving consistently but now he also has Lucas' own hand forced to rub along Even's own crotch. Forced but consensual, since Lucas thinks it's pretty hot to have no control, at least sometimes. 

"He talked about you, you know. Told me how small you are and how he'd love to hold you."

Lucas closes his eyes, imagining the exact scenario, curling his feet when Even rubbed at his head, precum seeping out. 

"Bet you'd love to ride him. I would watch, jacking myself off."

Lucas whines at the back of his throat, feeling close.

"Maybe I'll even fuck his boyfriend."

Lucas stutters his hips at that, not knowing whether he should be jealous of the comment or more turned on. Regardless, he doesn't stop Even from spewing more. 

"Nah, better yet, Isak."

Lucas remembers Isak. He also remembers the looks Even and Isak shares sometimes when Even thinks he's not looking. Is that what this is really about? 

"Bet his blonde little curls, lithe body would look good with mine. You're gonna watch me and you're gonna enjoy it. Nothing you can do about it."

Lucas cums. It's unexpected and fast. He sees nothing but black in the first 5 seconds, both his vision and body thrumming. He barely registers Even following after him before giving Lucas a brief kiss. 

Even jumps off the couch, going into the kitchen, leaving Lucas contemplating something else entirely. He comes back with wet tissues, throwing it to Lucas' lap.

Lucas looks up to see Even smiling, eyes bright. He rolls his eyes, huffing a sigh. "When and where?"

"Tomorrow. Eliott's. Him and Robbe are the hosts."

Lucas briefly wonders if Robbe is really ok with this. He wonders if Robbe knows Eliott wants him, wonders if Eliott really does want him, wonders if Eliott will really give him the type of day when he has that kind of face. He flushes more at the thought of pursuing something romantic with him. 

He wanted to ask more of the occasion when he notices Even's not even there anymore. He then hears a shower in the background and closes his eyes, feeling the wet patch in his pants and wet tissues on top of him.

With Eliott's face on his mind now, all he can think about is tomorrow.


	2. Eliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now beta-ed with added changes! Decided to clean it since people are interested in this story.

Eliott likes to think of himself as a very modest, very proper, very prim kind of guy. Though right now, as he’s sitting across from his boyfriend who’s going off about his day while his own eyes are looking elsewhere, namely at someone else’s boyfriend, he’s pretty sure this is a not so proper thing to do. He shifts in his seat when Lucas unconsciously licks the corner of his lips, getting rid of a white substance which was probably mayo but still.

“Eliott.” He shakes out of his daze when Robbe calls for him, their eyes meeting now. Robbe follows his earlier gaze and huffs out a laugh. “You’re so bad.”

Eliott purses his lips, not knowing what to say. He should feel guilty and in a way, he does. But then again, it’s Robbe. Robbe is not any better. “Yeah? At least I didn’t sext him.”

Robbe hangs his mouth open, surprised probably by the fact that Eliott knew. Eliott gives a small smile in victory, as for this round he wins. “This is such a fucked up relationship.” He looks up to see Robbe playing with his food while whispering, not meeting his eye.

Sighing, Eliott reaches for Robbe’s hand. “Look at me.” Robbe does. “We love each other right?” Eliott can see the slight hesitation in Robbe’s movements before nodding. He ignores it. “It’s fine. I’m not mad at you just like how you’re not mad at me.” He brings Robbe’s hands to his lips, kissing it softly. He feels Robbe relax at that, his facial expression soft. Eliott sighs, smiling. Robbe is too soft, way too soft. 

The smile slips from his lips when they both pull back. The air is neutral now, with no harsh feelings. He bites his lips, remembering something. “So, are you really ok with the whole, you know?”

He sneaks a look to see Robbe biting his own lip. There’s a sense of comforting silence for a moment before Robbe breaks it. “Even is tall.”

Eliott laughs, a real one with eyes crinkling and body moving with each belt of laughter. Robbe follows suit but kicks Eliott under the table. “You’re so not interested in Even it’s fucking hilarious.”

Robbe purses his lips again but looks away, a flush on his cheeks. “Shut up, Eliott. You’re just as bad for _Lucas."_

Eliott is grinning now, shrugging. “What can I say, I like the small brunets.” Robbe scoffs. There’s another lull of silence before he feels presence next to them. Robbe seems a bit more flushed than before. He can already guess who it is before even seeing him and let it be known that of course, Sander is standing next to their table, Isak close behind him. He huffs an amused laugh, saluting both of them.

“Robbe, hello.” It’s a wonder how Eliott doesn’t die from rolling his eyes too hard. Sander is way too obvious and it hurts him.

Eliott’s eyes dart between Robbe who hasn’t answered and Sander who’s intensely staring and forgive him for feeling a bit mischievous. He grabs Robbe’s hand, almost making Robbe jump but somehow he didn't. He sighs a fake happy one as he glances at Sander. “Isn’t he the cutest?” The reactions differ to each one of them, as Robbe is digging his nails into Eliott’s, Sander seems to be looking at him a bit too curiously while Isak is happy to watch it all unfold. Fine, a show they expect, a show they’ll receive. 

“Bet you can’t guess that with that face, he has very slutty tendencies.” He winces as Robbe digs his nails a little bit too deep, making him forego their handholding.

“You’re such an asshole, Eliott.” He watches on as Robbe’s face flush a nice red before storming off. He presses his lips together, holding off a smile as he rashly salutes Sander and Isak again before taking off after Robbe. 

He speeds off after Robbe, grabbing his hand before changing their direction to the men’s toilets. He pushes Robbe into one of the stalls and locks the door behind him. Robbe pushes at him back. Eliott raises his eyebrows at him. “Calm down.”

“I can’t believe you would do that! Infront of Isak, too! How can you embarrassed me like that?” Eliott sighs at the words, hands softly approaching Robbe’s sides, an attempt at comforting him. Robbe watches him with careful eyes but doesn’t reject it. Thank god.

“I’m sorry. There, I’m sorry, ok. Promise, I won’t do it again.” Robbe simply shrugs at that, his body still tense. Eliott starts a smile as he leans in, kissing Robbe softly. Robbe slowly but surely accepts it. As he said, Robbe is too soft. He flips their position, Robbe’s back against the door now. He makes quick work of his hands, undressing Robbe’s bottom half, still kissing him. He pauses to spit on his hand, giving Robbe teasing swipes at his head.

Robbe is already oozing precum so naturally, he brings it to his own mouth to taste it. Robbe groans at the whole scene, arms already tight around Eliott’s shoulders. “Fuck, I hate how you’re so good at this.” 

Eliott gives a chaste kiss, “That’s how I got you, baby.” before flipping Robbe over, giving him the view of Robbe’s ass. “Bet Sander would love to see this.”

Robbe whines, his back arched in a way that presents his ass further into Eliott’s view. Eliott gropes at it, giving small kisses here and there. “Sucks that I’d have it first before him.” Spreading the cheeks, Eliott spits directly onto the hole, pink with just the right amount of fuzz on it. He feels the quiver of Robbe’s legs but pays no mind to it as he heads in tongue first. Robbe stutters on his breathing. Eliott can feel Robbe’s hands struggle reaching Eliott’s head so Robbe can push him even further. He smiles as he keeps licking, thrusting his tongue in and out. 

“Eliott, please.” Robbe is a whimpering mess at this point, wanting more, needing more. Eliott backs out to spit more onto it, this time using his fingers to breach it. 

“God, I wonder if Sander can taste me when he eats you.” Robbe gasps as he hits that special spot inside him, legs giving out but Eliott holds him steady. “Wonder that if I fuck you right now if he’ll be able to taste my cum.” Robbe’s breathing gets heavier as he keeps talking and hitting the spot each time. 

He leans in to lick at Robbe’s rim, alongside his finger. “God, I want him to have my sloppy seconds.” It’s not the prettiest words and if not for the current situation, he would probably apologize and Robbe would probably hit him but at this moment, inside the men’s toilets, it’s dirty enough for Robbe to cum untouched, shaking from head to toe. He holds Robbe through it, rimming him again as Robbe loses it. He gives Robbe a few seconds before getting up and fixing Robbe’s bottom half, making him once again presentable for the campus. 

Robbe clears his throat as he turns around to look at Eliott. He huffs a sigh, leaning in to kiss him, tongue and all before leaning back. “Lucas will have to deal with you.” Robbe ends up commenting.

Eliott smiles genuinely, shifting, his own hard-on still unsettled. “I sure hope so.” Robbe scoffs, leaving the stall to wash his hands. Eliott follows right behind him. Even with the taste of Robbe distinctly in his mouth, all he can taste is Lucas’ name on the tip of his tongue. 


	3. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now beta-ed with added changes! Cleaned it because more people are interested in the story.

Sander slams Isak onto the wall, tightening his hold on Isak's waist just as Isak wraps his legs around Sander's own waist. Sander thrusts and thrusts, and even in moments like these where they're literally fucking, Isak can't help but huff out random bouts of laughter at their height difference. It always manages to make at least one of them laugh.

"Fuck, Can't wait to fuck Robbe, he's gonna be so much smaller than me, fuck." Isak yanks at Sander's hair, mocking offense. Sander simply grins up at him, kissing him silly. 

"And I'll have someone that can throw me around for a change." Isak is childish, so he sticks his tongue out at Sander who simply huffs and takes his tongue, sucking on it. Isak moans low, covered by Sander’s own moans. Isak moves to sync himself with Sander’s pace, feeling the sweat building up.

Sander peppers kisses along Isak's jaw, "Think Even has a bigger dick than me?" Isak hums, rolling his eyes when Sander hits a spot. "What the fuck, you think so?" Isak rolls his eyes, choosing not to answer and instead rolls his hips, making Sander stutter his own. 

Isak is not dealing with this idiot right now so he cups Sander's face, bringing their foreheads together. "Doesn't matter what happens after." He maintains eye contact with Sander as the heels of his feet urge Sander to go deeper and harder. He moans, feeling close. "What matters is that you're fucking me so good right now. You, you, you. Robbe can walk in right now and I'd still ride you. Even can be next to us but I'd only let him watch."

Sander whines low at the back of his throat, speeding up as he leans up to kiss Isak. It feels oddly romantic, as it hasn’t been in a while. Isak keeps a close look into Sander’s face, the way his lips quiver, his eyes sharing that same intensity Sander has been aiming at Robbe, the way his face ends up looking younger than he is. He sighs, feeling all weird about this now. It’s meant to be a meaningless lie to get them off faster but Sander looks soft so he probably is getting all romantic inside his head regardless of their newfound interests in other people. Isak’s about to say something but then Sander’s eyes now give off a different feeling, his lips pursing. Soon enough, Sander huffs out a laugh, “You’re such a liar.”

Isak is impressed, at the same time relieved. Maybe he underestimated Sander. “How so?” He sneaks a kiss from Sander, tugging on his bottom lip, feeling proud for some odd reason.

“I know you.” Sander answers simply, tilting his head, sneaking another kiss in. 

Isak doubts it even if he knows it’s true. Out of all the so-called top 3 couples on campus, he and Sander have lasted the longest with almost 2 years under their belt. Still, none of that matters when Sander has been prolonging this way too long, so he speeds it up. “You’re right.” He fakes a sigh, head dropping to Sander’s shoulder. “I would gladly fuck Even. God, Even must be so big.” He can hear Sander breathing a bit harder, picking up the pace. “You, on the other hand, would be so into rimming Robbe’s ass that you don’t even notice how I’m being stolen away by the big bad Even.” Strangely, that’s what does it for both of them. Isak cums a second later, ears ringing. He vaguely hears a shout next to his ears, linking it to the vague feeling of Sander cumming inside his ass. Sander carefully slides them to the floor, tired from holding them both up. They take a minute or so before Isak lifts himself up, shamelessly grabbing water from the fridge. He drinks it before throwing the same one to Sander. He laughs when it hits Sander’s unmoving body. Isak sits right next to him. 

“Do you think it’s gonna work?” Sander finally moves, drinking the water. Isak hums.

“Maybe. Judging by what happened earlier, Robbe likes you.” It’s Sander’s turn to hum.

"Do you think height is the reason we're like this?" Isak makes a face at that, turning to look at Sander's mirroring expression. They both burst out laughing. 

"You're an idiot." The truth is, Isak thinks height does come into it but overall, they've been over around a year ago for a lot of different reasons. They're almost opposites in everything, either taste in music, film or pretty much anything else. Their personalities often clash despite them being similar, Sander demanding certain things that Isak can't give him and vice versa. They're just not compatible anymore. 

There's a comfortable silence as they both stare at nothing, each thinking of different things. Sander's tapping on his knee makes Isak look at him. "Do you think, Robbe and Even will want us?" He looks as vulnerable as Isak feels.

Isak swallows the phantom heart in his throat. It's a simple question that doesn't have a simple answer. Sander could be talking about the  _ thing.  _ But they both know that's not it. It's about the long run. It's about how Isak and Sander having deep-seated abandonment issues and it's an impossible question. Instead of answering, he gets up, stretching his legs before offering a hand to Sander. 

Sander looks at the hand and then him, his eyes clear as day at how the question is making him doubt so many things. Isak gives a kind smile, holding out his hand further. Sander takes it, jumping to his feet. 

Isak's heart feels heavy and there's no doubt Sander feels the same. Isak leads them both into their bedroom, softly placing them both on the bed, Isak's back to the mattress as Sander lands on top of him. He kisses Sander's cheek as Sander does the same to his lips, a smile on his lips.

Isak sneaks his hand in between their bodies, easily urging Sander's length to slide into his hole. They both gasp, glad that they're feeling something physical, something that's there. Soon enough, they're rocking back and forth, holding each other close. 

"Sander, Sander." Isak gasps out, feeling overwhelmed by the position and the fact that Sander's hitting every good nerves inside him. Sander simply kisses him again on the lips. 

Isak closes his eyes, mind drifting to Even, feeling himself tighten as Sander winces. Isak holds Sander's face, putting their heads together again. 

"Robbe will love you, so much. He'll be so lucky to have you. I can see it miles away. You're gonna be happy. You're gonna be so happy." He mumbles, hoping he sounds like he's making sense, wanting to comfort Sander. Sander simply gives a wet huff of laugh, eyes teary which in turn makes Isak teary-eyed. 

"And Even will definitely be in love with you. All he sees is you and only you. Fuck, he's gonna be so in love with you." Isak chokes up, pressing his lips together as he stares into Sander's eyes. They understand each other so well. 

Sander picks up the pace, rocking harder and harder until they both stop, cumming at the same time. For a minute, all they can hear is their own breathing and all they can feel is their tears mixing together even if there's another wetness downstairs that they should be bothered about. 

Isak laughs first, wiping his own tears away. "That was way too romantic." Sander grins in reply, kissing Isak again. 

"I liked it." Sander's playing with Isak's hair now, and Isak has no doubt he's thinking of Robbe.

Isak hums, "Me too." as he's also thinking of Even. 


	4. Robbe, Even, Sander + Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you guys didn't notice I actually went back and revamped the fic, and by that, I mean that I beta-ed everything in the previous chapters as well as this. I fixed my mistakes and added some stuff to make it better so if you want to reread, go ahead. I honestly made this fic with a low-effort mind at first since I thought nobody would even read it tbh but like, you guys are actually liking it! The comments especially give me so much love and it made me actually want to put in effort so thank you, everyone! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \+ Updated tags, updated everything.

Robbe stares at himself in the mirror, checking his buttons, collars, once or twice. He sighs, fussing over his hair now. A pair of arms slide around his middle making him lock eyes with Eliott in the mirror. He leans back onto the touch. 

Eliott huffs out a laugh, amused at what he sees. "You never wear this."

Robbe rolls his eyes, but looks at himself, feeling more unsure than ever. "Isak wears this type of button-up a lot."

Eliott passes him a judging look but Robbe avoids it, stubbornly staring at himself. "Robbe, look at me."

Robbe bites his own lip, but he does end up looking at Eliott. Eliott looks kind, which is the opposite of what he usually is. 

Eliott's hands smooth down Robbe's middle, a comforting motion if anything else and for once Robbe feels the softness of the situation. "This makes you look like a catholic child."

Robbe closes his eyes, sighing then elbows Eliott on his stomach. Eliott doubles over, holding his stomach but can't help laughing anyway. Serves Robbe for expecting anything else other than the normal Eliott. He walks out of their room, deciding to not change. Fuck Eliott and his stupid jokes. Robbe goes to the kitchen, checking everything is in place, once, twice, maybe even three times. He can sense Eliott is behind him, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. He ignores him. 

"I'm sorry." Robbe turns to Eliott, surprised. Eliott gives him a small smile, walking closer to him, then standing next to him. "I'm not good at this." Eliott says and Robbe understands. He does, they've been together for about 3 months and Eliott's never given him any other reason to believe otherwise. Still, there are times when he's extra sensitive and he knows deep down Eliott understands that too. 

There's a small silence that stretches, Eliott looking at everywhere else but Robbe and Robbe doesn't really know what to say. Robbe sneaks a look at Eliott and sees that his body is hunched over, fingers tapping against the kitchen counter, all movements showing the bad side of him that he doesn't really show that often. Robbe finds himself walking forward, hugging Eliott. He smiles into the nape of Eliott's neck as he hugs him back. They both eventually give little laughs, not really knowing at what they’re laughing at but is still content with not saying anything. 

A doorbell is what makes them drift apart, both showing nervousness in their own little quirks. They both stare at the door, before Robbe clears his throat, walking to the door with determined steps. 

*****

Even rolls his eyes at Lucas, fixing Lucas’ scarf once again before his hand was batted away by Lucas. 

Lucas was mad at him, was mad at this whole thing apparently, only because of a simple joke he made earlier. "Stop being a child, god."

Lucas sputters at him, "What the fuck? I'm the child when you joked about me having the most tasteless ass out of all of us?"

Even presses on his temples, fed up with hearing the off comment he made after eating Lucas out earlier today. It was just a simple observation, but apparently Lucas is not only tasteless, but he's also very fucking sensitive. "It was a joke, ok. I assure you, you have the tastiest ass I've ever eaten. Can we be done with this please?"

That gets Lucas to shut up but the glare doesn't disappear from his face. They both sigh, one a bit angrier than the other but that's fine in Even's book if it gets him to shut up. Even presses the doorbell, eager to get in already. 

The door opens a minute later, Robbe being the first face he sees. Robbe looks cute, maybe, in the sort of innocent little brother sort of way. Visual wise, he does look more of a  _ Lucas, _ and that turns him off more in the moment because of a specific Lucas. He probably tastes better than Lucas though but that's a silent victory to say just in his own mind. He gives a kind smile to Robbe who lets both him and Lucas in.

Walking in, he sees Eliott and that brings him a brighter smile. He briefly gives him a hug before taking off his own jacket placing it on the arm of the couch in the living room.

Even comes to the kitchen to see Robbe looking at the disaster that is Lucas and Eliott who is intensely staring at each other, talking about mundane things like the  _ weather.  _ This is the saddest thing he's ever seen. 

He clears his throat, "So, when is Isak and Sander arriving?" He notices from the corner of his eyes that Robbe seems to perk up at the mention of Sander, which is quite cute if Even ever has anything to say about it. He feels the same about Isak. 

Eliott hums, checking his phone. "Said they'll be arriving in less than 30. They're picking up condoms and lube on the way just in case."

Even raises his eyebrows, surprised that Eliott would be mentioning it. Both Lucas and Robbe seems to be having their own reactions, Lucas looking constipated or maybe that's just his own biased view of Lucas and Robbe is just flushed red. Even chooses to shrug, happy with the answer. 

Then, a silence stretches on, all four of them not knowing what to say. Even breaches it first, "So what do you guys wanna do while we wait?"

There's multiple shrugging but he sees Eliott, how he was staring a bit too low at Lucas' body and short as Lucas may be, Eliott was most probably thinking of lewd things. He hums. He turns to look at Robbe, wondering how they can have fun instead but all he gets is nothing. He feels the odd sense of guilt if he did end up doing anything with Robbe since he's going to get the one person he's wanted anyway. He decides with finality that they should just wait. 

"You guys wanna eat first? I'm sure Robbe cooked up something really good." He directs another kind smile at Robbe and Robbe absolutely beams at him. "I actually did a mix of a lot of things, since I didn't really know what everyone liked." He's cute, unlike Lucas. 

"I helped too, you know." He can vaguely hear Eliott from the side but he ignores him. Eliott is an even worse cook than Even so he doesn't even want to believe that's a possibility. He instead decides to help Robbe distribute the food while he vaguely acknowledges Lucas and Eliott getting closer in the background. 

*****

Sander happily carries the plastic bag in his hand, excited about the content, and what it will bring him in a few minutes. Isak is the same, holding Sander’s free hand as they wait for the elevator to arrive on the right floor. 

"Isak, Isak, Isak." Isak seems to be mocking annoyance but Sander knows from heart that Isak is actually watching him with loving eyes, not necessarily romantic but loving nonetheless. 

"You're so hopeless it's laughable." Isak says with a glint in his eyes, almost challenging Sander to take it the wrong way but Isak's forgetting that Sander is way smarter than he acts. 

"You're so cute, Isaac." It's not the best bait he's thrown Isak's way but Isak pauses, squinting his eyes at Sander, probably trying to dissect each step in the thinking process of Sander Driesen but he doesn't even take the bait and only leads them out of the elevator. Sander purses his lips. 

They're walking and walking and walking. Sander can't stay still, his steps jumpier the closer they get to the door. Sander would sneak a look at Isak, and all he sees is calmness which is bizarre yet expected. Isak's the one that came up with this anyway so why wouldn't he be calm and collected? 

Regardless, when they reach the door, Isak is the one to knock and lord and behold, the tallest man he's ever met, Even opens it. Almost a little bit too quickly but who is Sander to judge? Sander knows of the heat these two shares so it doesn't surprise him one bit when Even leans against the wall, completely ignoring Sander and instead gives all of his attention to Isak, with his ridiculously coordinated jean overall look, perfectly coifed natural blonde hair and that teasing smile. Sander almost wants to interrupt them, feeling the sense of abandonment prickling the back of his brain even though he knows it's Even's turn to love Isak.

But then Robbe waves at him from behind Even and Isak can be falling off a cliff for all he cares. Sander comes in, almost feeling like Robbe was pulling him in and leaves the tall and taller alone by the door. 

Despite being entranced by Robbe, he can clearly see Eliott is already getting reacquainted with Lucas, feeling all kinds of confusion when he hears them talking with the topic of raccoons and hedgehogs. All of that doesn't matter though, as his eyes are drawn to one person only and that's Robbe, who's looking at him with a shy smile. "Hi." Sander wants to smack himself right after saying it but who can blame him when Robbe looks like that, all shy and sweet, smelling like everything good in the world. 

Robbe looks amused but leads them to the living room before making them both sit at the couch. Robbe seems to be nervous, hands hanging by his side awkwardly but all Sander notices right now is how Robbe's fashion choice is a bit too similar to Isak and that's a bit daunting if not cute. Though, he doesn't say anything in case that's a sore spot. His mother taught him well. 

They're quiet for a bit, Robbe still leaving his greeting earlier unanswered and Sander is just happy staring at Robbe's face. 

Soon enough, seems like they did run out of time when he feels the other two couples taking their seat on the same couch and if not, the surrounding seats. Sander purses his lips in regret.

*****

Isak is going to die at the sight of Even and Even alone. Now, even as they're sitting down, it feels like Even is towering over him and the gaze directed at Isak is not helping anything. Nonetheless, he avoids his gaze, feeling his own cheeks flushed and greets the others.

"So, I know that we all know each other. Either by the words of others or mutual friends, we are all at least acquaintances." Everyone either hums or nods in agreement, added with the odd Sander commentary. Isak struggles to keep a blank face. 

"The reason why I approached Eliott and Even is well, I have my reasons which are also the same reasons they have." Isak says that a bit quietly, feeling embarrassed for no goddamned reason. Eliott grins at him, giving him a gleeful thumbs-up in encouragement while Even lays back onto the couch, eyes still at Isak, taking in all of his words seriously. 

Isak clears his throat, looking away. "And I'd like to say that this is purely a consensual thing. I have no desire to ruin any relationships so if anyone has any doubts in doing this, you can still back out. No pressure whatsoever." He pauses to take a look at everyone, they're all taking it in, with Lucas being the most hesitant looking out of them all but with Eliott seemingly waiting with bated breath, nobody raises up to leave. 

Isak shifts in his seat, feeling a bit more comfortable now that that's out of the way. "So, how we're gonna do this is simple. Just follow the flow. There are no arrangements. Whatever you wanna do, with the consent of who you're doing it with, just do it. No judgments."

He pauses when he feels Even's warm hand on his thigh, softly rubbing soothing circles. Isak feels the impending heat growing inside of him but decides to ignore it for now. "I think that's it for now, any questions?"

There's seemingly a question that everyone is thinking of, even Isak, but nobody dares to ask and that is the simple but not so simple, "What happens after?" It stays buried in everyone's minds. 

Though, Even does dare to ask, seemingly closer to Isak now than ever. "Who starts first?" Isak doesn't know the answer to that so he simply stares at Even and even as he's being pushed to lay down on the couch in the comfy two-seater with everyone else looking with curious looks, he's simply just stunned with the thing he planned actually happening. 

Even kisses him first, all tongue but gentle, enveloping Isak's whole body. He vaguely registers Even's hands holding his waist, lifting Isak's legs to accommodate their limbs sliding together perfectly, and it does. Isak moans when Even grinds against him, grabbing onto his hair. Even smiles into the kiss. 

It's an odd feeling, kissing someone, being felt up by someone that's not Sander and it's a bit scary. The added thought of Sander looking at him like this brings a new thrill that he's not too excited about no matter how much they role play about it. It's just, really, really weird. He pulls back a bit, head lolling to the side, eyes immediately finding Sander's even though he's very much aware of the others watching.

Sander is quirking his eyebrows, as if he's asking something, something that Isak can't really think of right now as Even pulls Isak’s head back to look at him, to look at Even. His eyes are saying something but Isak is feeling a bit overwhelmed so he turns his head again to the side, to look at Sander. 

It feels wrong to look at Sander. It's not really like he's still in love with Sander, that's not it at all but after almost 2 years of only Sander, it's really fucking scary to do this with another guy, even if it is Even. Sander is his safety net.

He can feel Even letting go of him, and Isak is so riddled with all sorts of things in his mind that all he does is cling onto Even, hugging him like a koala. Even seems to freeze, not knowing what to do. Isak is now hiding his face on Even's chest, embarrassed by whatever the hell he just did. 

Everyone else is also quiet minus Sander who breaks the silence with a huff of laughter. "Do you want me to hold your hand, baby?" Pet names are not really their thing so the fact that Sander is saying that is merely him calling Isak a baby. Fuck him and his stupid face. Though, he can feel everyone else relaxing, which is good.

For a second, Even is content in letting Isak cling onto him and Isak is content in doing just that. Even smells nice, feels nice and it's just a good feeling. Then Even hums, holding onto Isak's waist before rearranging their positions where Isak is sitting on Even's lap, facing the others. He puts his head in the nape of Isak's neck, not looking at Isak for the first time that night. Isak follows his sight to see him looking at Sander. 

"Sander, maybe you should hold his hand." Even says and Isak barely manages to keep his expression in check at how wrong it sounds. Sander looks confused. Even clears his throat, beckoning Sander closer. "Clearly Isak feels more comfortable with you being near him, so why not?"

Logic, it sounds logical but the implication of what will happen both relaxes and scandalizes Isak, as if the inviting people for group sex is normal within itself. Isak seeks a glance around the room and everyone is mostly holding glazed eyes, probably imagining their own mental image of what's going to happen. Isak looks at Sander to see him staring at Isak, Isak does nothing but nod and Sander sits near him, taking Isak's hand in his hand, kissing it softly. 

Even breathes at his neck at that moment, seemingly more relaxed. "It's gonna be ok, baby. Safe steps." Even whispers to him, hand going forward to unbuckle Isak's pants. Isak clenches at Sander's hand, biting his lower lip when Even brushes against his crotch. "Can I take it out?"

Isak nods automatically, aware of the soothing circles’ Sander is putting on the top of his hand. It helps.

Even is quick with his hands and soon enough, Even is jacking him off in front of watchful eyes and Isak doesn't really do anything else than make noises and flush a shade of pink when he catches someone's eye looking at him or how Sander is watching him closely, whispering sweet nothings once in a while. 

Even is kissing his neck now, biting his earlobe when he twists the head of Isak's cock making Isak whimper. "Doing so good. Sounds so good." Even praises and Isak preens under it, leaning back against him. 

"Even, Even, Even." Isak keeps repeating when Even picks up the pace.

Even whines at his ear, his hips moving up, grinding against Isak, slowly syncing his movements with Isak's cock. "You're so cute, holy shit."

Isak laughs, albeit a shy one but still. He realizes that he hasn't been responding to Even that much but he really wants Even to know he's doing a great job. Isak braces himself to say something good, something that'll make Even think of him as something cuter but all he manages to say is, "You're so tall." He hears a laugh from his side, Sander snickering. Isak flushes, about to apologize when Even drops his head onto Isak's shoulder, pursing his lips. He leans in closer to whisper, as if this is only for Isak despite their audience. "God, I wish I met you first."

Isak is such a romantic at heart so with the intense hand on his cock, the grinding on his ass and mixed with Even's voice and everything else, he manages to cum, Sander still holding onto his hand. His breathing is ragged for a bit before Even twists Isak's head back to steal kisses off of him. 

Isak is all soft when he thinks, me too. 


	5. All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's finally here! I'm really sorry for not updating for 4 days, or around that. I had to do jobs for my boss and I had to go out with my friends so I really didn't have the time to write anything. So this chapter is really just, sex and sex and sex. That's it. Well folks, this is officially the beginning of something wonderful. Hope u guys enjoy!

By the time they finish, Lucas is watching the scene with an obvious hard-on and a more obvious hatred towards Even, silently chastising him for never treating Lucas like how he did Isak. It's envy more than anything and Lucas purses his lips as they keep kissing. 

Lucas turns to Sander, looking at him properly. Lucas barely knows everyone in the room but he's pretty sure he's the least closest to Sander. He briefly wonders if Sander was truly ok with what just happened. For Lucas, love doesn't really come into play with his relationship with Even, at least not anymore but, it still prickles under his skin, prickles at the fact that he feels forgotten, abandoned by yet another guy. The insecurity is bubbling up inside him the more Even smiles adoringly at Isak. Lucas just clears his throat. 

Even turns to him, face impassive. Lucas gives another one back, crossing his arms. "Is this a solo show or?" He knows he's being petty but he can't help it. He can't help it when he's being forgotten once again. 

Even gives him an unimpressed look, just as he finishes making Isak look presentable enough. For a few seconds, Even merely looks at him and Lucas raises up to the challenge, giving him the same icy gaze. Lucas doesn't have to look at the others to feel them eyeing the situation, not really out of worry but more out of curiosity. Lucas low-key hates that he's not being taken more seriously. 

Even takes the losing step, sighing. Lucas cheers silently at the victory but then frowns at Even's signature smile. "Let's fuck then." Lucas rolls his eyes at the directness but gets up anyway. 

Even gets up the same, urging the others to do the same. They all do, some maybe a bit hesitant than the others but it's all the same as Even leads them all into Eliott's bedroom.

The bedroom is clean, almost too clean in fact. It also lacks the usual setting of a bed and it's other features, instead, there's a large mattress in the middle, messy covers ontop of it, but it's a  _ deliberate _ mess almost. There's an assortment of lubes on the floor, all near the mattress mixed with condom packs all over the place. "Guess we didn't need to buy the lube and condoms after all." Lucas hears Sander say, making him stifle a laugh while the others laugh freely. 

Lucas looks back at the setup and purses his lips. It's too carefully calculated, so he unconsciously looks back at Eliott who’s standing near the door after closing it. Eliott smiles at him, eyes crinkling and Lucas subtly smiles back. 

Lucas' gaze shifts from Eliott to Even in a manner of 2 seconds when he's swept between Even's arms. All he gets is something called a case of Even's tall body enveloping him while his mouth is being devoured by the man himself. Again, it's hot but the fact that he has to strain his neck a little too much annoys him. He can't escape though, not with Even subtly keeping a hold on him, a hold that Lucas knows is meant to keep him there. He submits to everything that is Even but he opens his eyes, opens it to see something else that's not Even and heatedly, he locks eyes with Eliott who looks a little too aroused, not at all subtle at rubbing himself through his jeans. 

Lucas moans a breathy one when he feels Even cupping his ass, groping him with intent. It doesn't matter if he doesn't like Even right now, it still builds up the heat all the same, especially as he's locking eyes with Eliott. Fingers are slipping into his ass now, making him gasp, mouth hanging open at the slight sting and if it is possible, he notices how Eliott seems to stutter in his own movements, probably building up his own fantasy as this is happening. 

He sees from the corner of his eyes, how Robbe is now approaching Eliott. He whines when Even hits his spot, but then again, he can't tell if it's because of Even or if it's because of Eliott pulling his eyes away from him and instead turns, looking at Robbe. Lucas looks away, looking at Even. Even looks at him with a soft expression now, making Lucas confused. Even nods his head to where Lucas was looking at and he gets it. 

He purses his lips, knowing his face is looking vulnerable. Even smiles at him, kindly this time, not mean, not sarcastic, and not even flirty. Just, kind. He kisses Even, enthusiastic this time around. He pushes them back until Even's back hits the mattress. Suddenly Lucas is desperate. Desperate to get something to happen, doesn't matter what or with who, he just wants it. So he undresses, then does the same to Even. He focuses solely on this so he can feel something else other than his own doubt and insecurity. 

He doesn't care about the others, he doesn't even look Eliott's way as he just quickly fingers himself and soon enough he's riding Even. It's fast and rough but it works. He likes to mix pleasure and pain and this is perfect. He's so into it, so into the feeling that’s not negative, he barely registers it when he feels warmth at the right side of his cheek. He looks up to see Eliott, cock out just like that. Eliott smiles prettily at him, playfully slapping his equally pretty cock against his cheek. He flushes, pausing on Even. 

Eliott persists on him then, pushing the head of his cock further, until it actually pushes against his lips. Lucas pokes his tongue out to taste and it's, it's just hot. It's so hot against his lips that Lucas feels like burning. Even is also thrusting up again, probably impatient to get things moving, so that just adds up to it. Regardless, with Even's help, Lucas moves again but now he's sucking the head of Eliott's cock too. It feels good, almost too good. He feels loved, even if it is temporary. 

*****

Robbe watches the scene with a heated gaze as he rubs himself. It's slow but it's something. Eliott looks hot, doing that to Lucas. He doesn't really care much for it though as his eyes wander to Sander who's also watching the scene. He bites his own lip when he sees Sander doing it. He also slips his own hand into his pants when he sees Sander doing it. All he could see is Sander, Sander, and Sander. Sander is so mesmerizing that he truly doesn't know what to do than just watch. 

Isak who was standing close to Sander catches his eyes when he moves into his peripheral vision of Sander. Isak looks pretty and tall. He's the opposite of Robbe and he feels a bit intimidated, more than anything.

Robbe struggles to keep a steady gaze when he realizes Isak is moving towards him, not knowing what to do. Isak seems to circle around him before taking his place on his knees right in front of Robbe's crotch. Robbe feels himself twitching in his own pants at the view. He barely registers Sander behind him before he feels a pair of arms encircling his waist with a small whisper playing on his lips, "Suck on him, Isak. Show him how much you can take it."

Robbe struggles to breathe at that moment, the same moment where Isak works on his bottom half with expert hands, quickly undressing him. Isak sucks slow and deliberate. He's good and Robbe whimpers when Isak goes past his comfort zone and chokes on him. He can also hear and much more, feel Sander's heavy breathing at his own neck and if that doesn't do it for him, he might as well die as a virgin. 

Isak then proceeds to do a combo of slowly blowing him and covers his cock with a handjob whenever his mouth is not on it and Robbe thinks he's found a new thing he likes as he breathes out each time. But then, Isak seems to be taking a bit too long for Sander's taste when Sander's hands slip from holding Robbe's waist to Isak's head, forcing him to deep throat, bringing Isak closer to choking in the process. Robbe semi panics in his glazed haze and moves to Sander's hands, trying to take it off. 

"He can take it, it's ok." Robbe breathes out as he closes his eyes, deciding to trust Sander. Sander who smells like heaven on earth and Robbe is just so taken by everything about him. Eventually, Robbe opens his eyes to see Isak staring back at him, drooling and tears painting his pretty face. Robbe’s heart aches at how he feels like he wants to destroy it, so he does. He puts his hands on top of Sander's as he forces Isak to lax his jaw as he thrusts into Isak's mouth with reckless abandon, stopping at certain points to keep him where he belongs. Isak is shaking against him while Sander breathes out a wet laugh, almost in disbelief. "Fuck, you're so hot, Robbe. Fucking use him, use my boyfriend. Show him his place."

Robbe stutters his hips at the words, whining at how good it feels, everything feels good right now. He keeps doing exactly what Sander tells him to do and then, it's over. He cums in Isak's mouth, keeping him there for a bit before letting him go.

Though, he barely has any time to rest when he feels fingers poking his ass, whimpering at how he's given no time to recollect himself. Sander is fingering him with a purpose, Isak still lapping at his cock with bright eyes and a teasing smile. Robbe feels amazing. 

*****

Isak doesn't bother wiping his tear-stricken and drool-stained face, still lazily giving Robbe a handjob as Sander works his way up to Robbe's ass. Isak hums as he feels Robbe's cum at the back of his throat, tasting nothing really but the context makes him feel good. 

Isak sneaks a glance towards the mattress, seeing Even fucking Lucas missionary style as Eliott fucks Lucas' throat on the other side. It's a hot scene but all he can focus on is how Even breaks a sweat when he's thrusting, at how his veins are popping when he strains his arms and how now, they're locking eyes. Even doesn't stop fucking Lucas even when they lock eyes and that does something to Isak. It even seems like he's fucking Lucas even harder while staring.

Isak swallows a phantom saliva as he looks at the scene, feeling a mild discomfort at how he wants Even to do that to him instead of Lucas but mostly turned on at how Even looks. He then sees Even mouthing something, making Isak strain his eyes, trying to catch what he's saying. 

"I wanna fuck you, Isak." He barely catches it but it's there and it's enough to make Isak flush red, not knowing what to say. He feels low-key happy that Even was also thinking the same thing as him. They both stare at each other for what it feels like the longest time but it's only been a few seconds. Even quirks his eyebrows when he gives a particularly hard thrust to Lucas, seemingly asking Isak to make up his mind. 

He does. "Come get me." Isak mouths back at him and off Even goes after whispering to Eliott who in turn happily slides into Lucas with his own condom. Isak waits with bated breath. 

*****

Even is fucking Isak, gripping his pale hips and thick thighs and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. He's dreamt of this for so long, ever since they met at that one party with Isak looking like the prettiest thing he's ever seen. Just like that, his doubts about Lucas completely grounded itself and started manifesting into this intense crush on Isak. The fact that Isak was with Sander hardly change anything, because Even knew, he knew that eventually, they'll be together, it doesn't matter in what way. 

So now, as Even is groping all parts of Isak's backside, he really just wishes he can see Isak's face. Of course, this position is more than hot, with Sander fucking Robbe at a rough pace while Robbe and Isak make out, once in a while touching each other's cock, Even's still not satisfied. He wants to see Isak whimper, he wants to see him hurt and pleasured, he wants to see him make every kind of face and Even's getting desperate. 

Even puts a stop to his thrusting, earning a whine from Isak, making him smile. He holds Isak's back so it's glued to Even's front and locks eyes with Sander. "Want to move to the mattress?"

Sander stills his movements and shrugs, looking to Isak, then Robbe to confirm their wants. Even is fascinated by the exchange, wondering how deep does the Isak and Sander bond go, and will this ever be a problem in the future? Even quickly pushes the unbearable thoughts of Isak to never completely belong to him and he waits for Sander to answer instead. Sander eventually nods, leading Robbe to the mattress with Even following behind with Isak.

Even is a strong man. He doesn't think of anything else that doesn't matter, so as he finds him and Isak a spot on the mattress and as he enters him from the front this time, seeing Isak's face full of love and adoration, he definitely doesn't think of how Sander probably holds that look and much more. He doesn't, at all. 

*****

Sander is in love, he's so in love with Robbe that it hurts. It hurts his body, mind, and soul of how consuming this feels. Robbe is on his back now, leaning to his sides to occasionally kiss Isak and Lucas and it's so fucking hot, Sander wants to burst into flames and lives in the stars for Robbe. 

He does look at Isak sometimes though, and it feels odd. He's relieved that Isak has finally managed to get Even, knowing that this is a good thing for the both of them. They both have an unhealthy amount of attachment going on in their relationship and it needs to stop. But sometimes, as he sees Robbe and Isak making out, he lets himself dream the possibility of keeping them both. The possibility of not losing Isak and keeping Robbe at his side. It's ugly and possessive but Sander can't help it. He ignores the thoughts but it's there nonetheless. 

Still, he doesn't dwell on it as Robbe rocked harder on his cock, giving as good just as he takes it and Sander really wants to kiss him stupid. 

But instead, he gets Even turning his head so they would have a kiss. It shocks Sander at first, feeling out of his element but then, he remembers that Isak and Robbe have been doing it so why not? This isn't some other fucked up version of toxic masculinity where he refuses to kiss other tops. So they kiss, and kiss and let go. 

Sander grins at Even, throwing him a wink, which in turn makes Even rolls his eyes at him. "Sorry, Isak wanted us to kiss, I'm still strictly into your boyfriend."

Sander stares at Isak then, who was giving him a toothy smile, looking innocent even as he's getting pounded within the inch of his life. Sander sighs a fond smile and leans over Robbe, skipping Even in the process to kiss Isak, missing his mouth suddenly. Even seems to fuck Isak harder then, making Sander confused. Isak moans into his mouth, "He's fucking me so good, baby. Love it so much." 

Sander grins at him, feeling pumped up. So he does the same to Robbe, wanting him to feel as good as Isak, and if not, better. It was a weird position, fucking Robbe while kissing Isak but as he's hitting that spot inside of Robbe, hearing Robbe moaning because of it mixed with Isak giving him the best encouragement he could ever give, "Yeah, fuck him. He takes it so well. You're so good."

So Sander cums, a bit too hard at first, but that raises a reaction from Robbe, who comes right after him, gasping and grasping at Sander's body, desperate for touch. Sander's looking at Robbe now who has a soft glow to him and Sander is so desperate, he's desperate for this so much that he doesn’t say anything and kisses him instead. 

*****

Eliott looks on as Sander and Robbe give soft kisses to each other and he can't help but become happy for Robbe. He looks back to see Lucas who was looking at him a bit too curiously mixed with something else.

Eliott is not psychic by any means but it feels like he can almost see what Lucas is thinking, the little frowns and wrinkles on his face when something displeases him and how it's so easy to tell when someone actually looks for it. Now, he has the same face on even if before this, they were fucking like rabbits, like two lovers having their first time together. 

He leans in then, looking at Lucas like he's the only one that matters in the world and gives him a slow, sensual kiss. Eliott holds his forehead against Lucas as he rocks them both, desperate to let Lucas know how he feels. Lucas has been his object of affection for so long that it doesn't scare him even if he ends up professing his love right away but he is scared for Lucas.

Lucas is someone with many faces and Eliott knows all about that. Even acting the way he does, doesn't help one bit. But he doesn't say any of that and instead keeps eye contact with Lucas, their chest are pressed together now, heartbeats finding their way to align themselves to each other if it is possible. 

When it does, Lucas looks at him a bit differently, early phases of tears on the corners of his eyes. Eliott smiles at him, tracing at his lips with his fingers. Eliott's decided then.

Eliott takes a leap, keeping eye contact. "I love you." He mouths, feeling confident about it and just like that, Lucas cums, all explosive and intense. Lucas sort of convulses on Eliott's cock, feeling it a bit too much and Eliott's heart soars through the roof. Eliott cums then too, loving how Lucas is giving him heart eyes now. It's so open and raw and honest. He wants to live in this bubble forever. 

Eliott looks up to see Sander and Robbe are surrounding Isak and Even now, encouraging them. It's an odd sight but he holds a hand out to Lucas so they can both check it out. Lucas accepts it and they both surround themselves on the free space to Even's left. 

Isak covers his face when he finally registers them all watching him. Eliott wants to cackle at how cute it is and also at how ridiculous it is. Especially from what they've all been through together. Eliott sees Sander taking hold of Isak's hands and puts it to the side, exposing Isak and his eyes are so aroused yet so embarrassed. Isak's face and body are flushed.

Even seems to really go in at that time, thrusting into Isak until he's almost off the mattress and that's it, Isak cums, his cum mostly landing on his stomach with the odd cum flying to Eliott's body. He doesn’t care about it.

Even quickly pulls out of Isak's ass, taking off the condom, throwing it somewhere and cums on Isak's body too, some landing on Eliott's body again. He takes a weird look at it, wondering the math angles and the logistics behind it but nonetheless, he doesn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Eliott sees that Even is glistening with sweat and leans in to lick one of the cum spots on Isak's body. Somehow, that one action leads to them all licking, eating a mix of all of their cum from everyone's body and that leads to them all kissing each other, everyone sharing lips with everybody. 

Eliott wants to live in this moment and he hopes it's the same for them too. 


	6. Even, Robbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, late again. This time a bit shorter since there's no smut in this and this is more of a plot mover. But I hope u guys like this. Give feedback to get me out of meeting with my friends and do this instead :)

Even wakes up to see a pile of limbs that clearly doesn't belong to Isak. He briefly brushes them aside before getting himself off the mattress, heading out of the room. He heads to the kitchen, feeling way thirstier than he should be. He's surprised to see Lucas already up and making some pancakes. What a weird domestic sight. He clears his throat, standing next to Lucas, a reasonable distance between them. 

He expects Lucas to roll his eyes or at least snarl at him for surprising him but all he gets is a small hum, Lucas still idly flipping pancakes. "Had a good night?" He hears the teasing tone in Lucas' voice and he's almost reminded of when he was still in love with Lucas. Even smiles, stepping closer.

"It smells great. I forgot how good you can cook." And it's true. It has been a while since Lucas has ever done anything remotely pleasing and it's nice. Just like that, he feels bad. He feels like he really treated Lucas badly yesterday. 

Lucas is plating the pancakes now, looking like the appropriate amount for the number of people in the house. Even can't help wanting to apologize for everything he's done wrong to him. 

"Listen, Lucas-"

"I want to break up."

Even pauses, looking from the pancakes to Lucas, who was looking back at him with a nervous glance. Even is speechless as he looks away, not fully expecting that. He mulls the words inside his head and finds that he agrees. He gives a small sigh, thinking they probably should've done this months ago. He looks back to Lucas, who looks like he's ready to bolt at any moment now. Even steps forward and hugs him. Lucas hugs him back. 

"I loved you." Even hears Lucas whisper and that confirms that he definitely was in love with Lucas once upon a time ago. These moments, these moments where Lucas was this soft and wonderful. He huffs out a laugh, thinking the same.

"I loved you too. I wouldn't have anyone better." Lucas snorts at that and Even laughs more, feeling giddy all of a sudden. 

"We both know Isak is better." Even gazes down at Lucas then, analyzing his face. Even softens his gaze once again, cupping Lucas' face.

"Isak is better for me, yes but definitely not better than you. Stop selling yourself so low. You're worth it." Even can feel Lucas tightening the hug, overwhelmed probably since Even knew Lucas has always had those self-destructive thoughts. He's just forgotten about them and Even definitely feels bad about it. "I'm sorry for all the things I've done."

Lucas looks at him with an unreadable expression, "Like what?" Even rolls his eyes, but complies anyway. 

"When I was mean to you, when I was hot and cold the next, whenever I made you feel less than what you are and what you deserved." Even can already see the tears building up at the corner of Lucas' eyes and he's quick to brush them away for him. "We just fell out of love and that's fine." Lucas nods, seemingly agreeing with him. 

"We were toxic for each other." Even agrees. For the first two weeks, Lucas was everything Even could have ever wanted. Everything about Lucas brings a rush to Even that's he's never had before but after that was just so bleak. From excitement to boredom, from happiness to anger and it just wasn't working out. 

"We're stupid for not doing this sooner, huh?" Lucas hums and Even thinks. "So is this about Eliott?" Lucas pushes him away at that, Even can see the telltale signs of him flushing. "So it is."

"Fuck off, Even." Even grins, sneaking in a last farewell kiss on Lucas' forehead before keeping his distance again. Lucas doesn't say anything and instead smiles genuinely at him. That's it, they're done. They're friends again, with no harsh feelings.

*****

Robbe wanders into the kitchen to see Even and Lucas, pancakes next to them. He can't help but exclaim his happiness at the looks of them, smiling at how good it all looks. "Did you both make this?" 

"Fuck no, I did." Lucas is so adamant about it that it makes Robbe laughs, grinning at Even's facial expressions that just flats out _disagrees_ with that. "You're so full of it, Lucas." They're starting to argue now so Robbe tunes them out even if he finds them hilarious. He now dedicates all of his attention towards the beautiful pancakes, taking a plate before diving into them. 

He's mid chewing when Sander joins them. Sander looks cute, with his bed hair and sleepy eyes. His roots are blooming out, black hair sticking out everywhere. Robbe can't help but give him a small smile, eyes not leaving his figure.

Sander notices him right away, going towards Robbe. "How's sweet Robbe doing?" Robbe laughs, carefree and eyes twinkling as he sneaks in a kiss. Sander let's go eventually, smirking. "You're so sweet." Robbe hugs him then, Sander's back to his front, unabashedly feeding him some pancakes which Sander takes in happily. 

"You guys are adorable." Robbe looks up to see Even looking sweetly at them, but more so at Sander, it looks like. Robbe finds it suspicious but shrugs it off. 

"Nothing more than you and Lucas." Robbe makes a simple comment and both Even and Lucas burst out laughing at him. Robbe arches an eyebrow, making Even grin at him. 

"We broke up." Lucas replies calmly like it’s just another Sunday while Robbe can feel Sander tense under his hold. Robbe turns to looks at him, wondering what's making him tense. 

"But why?" Sander speaks up and Robbe's decided to just wait it out, curious more than anything. Robbe turns to look at Even and Lucas, seeing them confused too. 

"Uh, I mean after yesterday, why wouldn't we?" Even answers a bit too carelessly but Robbe can sense something in the air, he just doesn't know what it is yet. Lucas seems to sense the same thing by his body posture who's just standing at the side. 

"But this was a consensual thing, it wasn't supposed to break anyone up." Sander answers Even and there's a tone of desperation to it that doesn't really make sense to Robbe. 

Even is silent after that. He keeps staring at Sander as if trying to figure something out. Everyone seems to be waiting with bated breath until Even breaks it himself. "Are you not gonna break up with Isak?"

"What the fuck? No!" Sander answers a bit too hurriedly, flinching out of Robbe's hold and Robbe finally gets it. He's speechless, just like the others in the room. Robbe sneaks a look at Even again to see him with his mouth open as if he can't comprehend Sander's outburst. 

"Sander, you were literally in Robbe's arms, and yesterday, we all fucked other people." Even sounds exasperated as if this wasn’t a thing he thought could happen. "Remember how you fucked Robbe? And I, I fucked Isak.” Even pauses, clearing his throat, before going on. “I made love to him." Robbe cringes on the inside, feeling like how Even looks like. 

Sander's stance is like a defensive wounded animal, ready to attack and flee at the same time. "Doesn't matter what happened, I'm Isak's boyfriend, not you. That will never change." With that, Sander leaves to the bedroom. 

Robbe looks at Even, meeting the same look that he's probably showing himself. Robbe can see from the corner of his eye that Lucas feels sorry for the both of them. 

A few minutes later, Sander comes out fully dressed with a halfway dressed Isak, barely awake. Sander doesn't even look Robbe's way as he ushers Isak out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone seems to be holding their breath, afraid of making the first move, afraid of making that real.

"Sander is such a fucking dick, fuck." Lucas breaks it first and Even snorts out a laugh even if he looks tense, body all rigid, face turning red. Robbe kind of agrees at the moment so he doesn't comment. 

"I'm fucked." Even says and Robbe sighs, pushing his plate away, losing his appetite. Lucas rubs Even's shoulder, a comforting move more than anything before he turns to Robbe, eyes looking a type of way. Robbe understands immediately even if it drops some type of feeling. 

"I'll break up with Eliott, no worries. He's crazy about you." Robbe attempts a smile but it probably ends up looking like a grimace instead with the current situation. Lucas nods, relief evident on his face and Robbe feels instantly bitter. He takes a deep breath though, excusing himself, not wanting to take it out on Lucas. 

Robbe goes to the bathroom, taking out his phone.


	7. Sander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! To be honest, you guys really overwhelmed me with the support and comments in the last chapter. I'm touched that you guys do care for these boys and thank you so much for loving them :) I originally wanted to write Eliott and Lucas in this chapter also, but I liked how it ended.
> 
> While writing this, I actually felt very sad because I honestly don't know why but Isak and Sander really hit me as like a good couple. I'm sad that I had to write this tbh.
> 
> Anyways, feedbacks and comments lets me feed myself and you and ignore my friends instead <3

Sander’s driving the car back to their place, all kinds of thoughts in his head. He can feel Isak staring at him from his side. “You’re such a fucking idiot.” Sander glances to see Isak staring at him, a teasing smile on his face even if he said it with a displeased tone. “Robbe is gonna fucking hate you, I swear to God.” Sander scoffs, not believing it, even if the text that he received earlier seems to be burning a hole into his pants.

“He’s gonna be fine, he understands me.” Well, Sander’s not sure about that but he’ll say whatever to get Isak off his back. “Besides, no matter what, you’re not dating Even, ever.” Sander says it with finality as if that will calm his nerves but a glance at Isak’s angry expression makes him want to take it back.

“Pull over. Now.” Sander complies quietly, finding a spot off the road and parked on the side, turning off the engine. There’s a small pause as Sander waits for Isak to continue. “Who are you to tell me what to do, Sander?” Both Isak’s tone and body language are making Sander have flashbacks to their fights, and it's definitely not pretty. He’s now regretted every action that led him to this. “Sometimes, you’re so fucking possessive that I don’t even know you.”

“That’s not true.” It’s a losing battle but Sander has never listened to his more rational self. “As bad as I am, look at you!” He raises his voice now, caught up in all of this. Too late for that now.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Sander?” Isak’s voice is ice and he’s reminded suddenly of when they first broke up over a flirty text Sander sent someone that was meant to be a joke, but well, that was truly the first time Sander has ever felt heartbreak until they got back together again. Now, Sander hardly thinks its gonna be the same thing again but he feels like this is a real disaster waiting to happen.

“You couldn’t even have sex with Even unless I’m with you, Isak.” Sander says and Isak is furious at him, looking all kinds of red, probably mixed with anger and embarrassment. He can’t stop himself though. “You can’t deny this.” Isak looks away from this then, lips formed in a thin line. “Baby.” Sander calls softly and Isak doesn’t look at him. He feels his own throat closing up, hating this.

“You know why I needed you.” He hears Isak whisper and Sander lowers his head, feeling his eyes stinging with build-up tears. “I can’t believe you said that.” Sander scrambles to hold Isak’s hands into his then. 

“I’m really, really sorry.” Sander hastily says but Isak is still not looking at him, still looking at something else that’s not Sander and he hates it so much. He clears his throat, feeling like he’s going to bawl. “I was just, afraid.” Isak’s looking at him now, eyes looking glassy.

“Why were you afraid?” Sander almost scoffs at the question but he manages to hold himself back. He knows they both know its a ridiculous question to asks but he also knows Isak needed to ask this. They need to do this.

“Look at me, Isak. I’m a mess.” Isak only scoffs at him.

“We’re both messes. That’s why we go so well together.” Sander forces out a laugh, feeling awful at the whole situation. They both pause, taking in the silence, with the occasional car going by them. 

Sander takes a deep breath. “I love you-”

“We need to break up.” Isak says in one go and Sander feels like he’s dying. This feeling doesn’t come close to when they first broke up but its something that definitely breaks him at the moment. Sander’s palms immediately cover his own face, trying to hide his oncoming tears. “Sander, please, look at me.” Sander doesn’t do it, feeling like he physically can’t. He feels like life just ended and the only person he has is going to leave him. 

Apparently, in his hazy state of mind, he’s been sobbing because he’s barely aware that Isak has now pushed Sander’s seat back, climbing over him as he hugs Sander, pressing small kisses on his face. “Isak, what are you-”

Isak only shushes him with his lips, now making them kiss like this is their last. It might as well be with how desperate it feels. Isak’s making quick work in tugging Sander’s cock out of his pants, rubbing it a few times before tugging his own pants off and working himself open. 

Sander groans when Isak bottoms down on him, giving them that relief that each other crave. He kisses Isak with more passion he’s ever shown before, hugging his hips, desperate to just keep this moment forever but they both know it’s impossible. Sander opens his eyes then, meeting Isak’s immediately. Isak was smiling at him but his eyes were as teary as Sander. He leans his forehead in to rest against Isak’s and Sander’s feeling so broken that he can only kiss Isak more and more, wanting to chase this indescribable feeling.

Isak moves faster, tugging his own cock at the process and all Sander thinks of is how they met, how they fell in love, how they fell out of it and how this is all going to end soon. Without him wanting to, he cums anyway with Isak following him soon after. They both pant, their foreheads pressed together. Isak leans his head on Sander’s shoulder, body placed a bit awkwardly but it doesn’t matter. 

Sander sniffles as he plays with Isak’s hair, not wanting to start the conversation first but he knows they have to, at some point. “I wanted to say that I love you.” He starts, swallowing his saliva, keeping his tears at bay.

Isak hums, letting out a small laugh. “But it’s not the same type of love anymore.” Sander nods, letting out a small breath as Robbe flashes through his eyes. “Same for me.” Sander takes a deep breath, thinking of Even instead.

“I’m sorry about Even.” Isak scoffs and Sander lets out a snort. “No, I mean it. I went way out of line with him earlier and I had no right to speak for you or to even control what you do with your life.” Isak gives him a brief peck on his jaw, a silent sign of forgiveness.

Isak’s drawing mindless circles on his chest. “I think we also need to stop seeing each other.” Sander breathes out a deep one, knowing that this was also what Isak meant earlier and that’s probably why he broke down so quickly. 

“How long?” 

“I don’t know.”

Then they’re both silent, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Sander clears his throat, keeping on playing with Isak’s hair. “Do you think, in the same universe, we’ll have another us, but happier?”

Isak’s curiously looking at him and smiles. “Maybe.” Isak huffs out a laugh. “Maybe one where we actually refuse to fall out of love.”

They’re both in the joking tone now so Sander laughs out loud. “Yeah, but you’re still gonna be with Even, aren’t you?” He teases and Isak hits his chest which makes Sander laughs more. 

They’re quiet again before Isak clears his throat. “Take me home?”

Sander wants to ask so many more questions but that question is already an answer by itself so Sander only nods, giving Isak one last kiss. “I’ll always will.”

  
\+ Bonus: Later on that day 


	8. Eliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to Elu finally being together! *clinks glasses*
> 
> Woop woop, feedback and comment to keep me alive and prosper :)

Eliott wakes up to Lucas towering over him, kissing his forehead and he’s severely confused by Lucas’ being fully dressed. “Lucas?” Lucas laughs at him, all fond sounding and Eliott purses his lips, eyes barely zoning in on Lucas, struggling to clear through his sleepy eyes.

“Go back to sleep, Eliott. I need to leave with Even.” Eliott frowns immediately but manages to keep himself in check a second later. He braves a smile and briefly kisses Lucas before letting him go, lingering on his face for a bit. Lucas smiles at him like he’s something stupid and Eliott wants to take offense. “Stupid Eliott, let’s date.”

Eliott blinks, once, twice before squinting at Lucas. “Are you cuckolding Even?” Lucas closes his eyes, pain evident in his face, but its the kind of pain Eliott sees Lucas directs to idiots in their class and Eliott once again takes offense. 

“I’m just not gonna answer that, but if you agree, call me in half an hour.” Lucas smiles then wink at him. Before Eliott even can mutter an answer, Lucas is already out of the room. He then hears the faint sound of the front door closing, taking that as a cue of Lucas and Even leaving.

Eliott groans as he struggles to look for his phone, checking the time. “It’s not that late, what the hell?” He then looks around the room, “Why is everyone gone?” He unsteadily gets to his feet, going out of the room, calling for Robbe. He hears a faint answer from the bathroom. “Robbe?” He knocks on the locked bathroom door. Weird that it’s even locked in the first place.

“You need to get together with Lucas.”

Eliott raises his eyebrows, confused, and more worried as the second goes by when he hears quiet sniffles from inside the bathroom. “Robbe, open the door please.” Robbe doesn’t so Eliott patiently waits. “Robbe, do you still want us to be together?”

Eliott hears a quick scoff from Robbe and he feels offended again. “What is with you brunettes and being rude to me?!” He exclaims, not really offended but feels that this is a bit ridiculous at this point.

Robbe snorts out a laugh and Eliott purses his lips, happy that Robbe is easing up on the crying but still feeling sulky. “I’m not crying because of you.” Robbe faintly whispers and Eliott knows immediately.

“Are they still together?”

Robbe’s silence is an answer and Eliott instantly feels bad. “I’m sorry Robbe.” Eliott takes a heavy sigh, thinking of the best way to handle this. He could just stay with Robbe, it wouldn't be fair to leave him alone but then again, Lucas is worth for him to lose everything else.

“Stop thinking, you’re so noisy. Just break up with me and go with Lucas already.” Eliott snorts at the forwardness, he should've known Robbe would know. Eliott sighs a deep one, feeling bad.

“Do you want me to rough Sander up? For messing with my ex-boyfriend so bad he’s crying in our dirty bathroom?” Robbe shrieks at him and Eliott cackles as he hears Robbe scrambling around in the bathroom, probably looking for any sign of dirty spots at the place he probably was sitting at. “Kidding.” He adds after, and the door opens. Eliott prepares for the impact of Robbe’s wrath but all he gets is a hug, a hug so tight that Eliott can’t help but return it. 

“He doesn’t want me.” Robbe sobs onto his shoulder suddenly and Eliott holds him tighter.

Eliott shushes him as Robbe keeps sobbing, rubbing soothing circles on Robbe’s back. “I know he wants you.” He can feel Robbe shaking his head and Eliott keeps him still, holding Robbe closer. “He told me.” Robbe leans away then, looking at Eliott with confused eyes. 

“What do you mean?”

Eliott sighs, cursing Sander in at least 2 languages. “I hang out with Isak a lot right, well that led to me being also semi-close to Sander.” He pauses to see Robbe still staring at him, waiting. He clears his throat. “One night, he was super drunk and he just confessed to me right then and there, of how he was so in love with you.” Robbe’s mouth is hung open, face flushed. “I would’ve told you, I promise. But back then, Isak was so madly in love with him and we were so good together.” Eliott sighs, desperately looking at Robbe, hoping he would understand.

Robbe seems to be thinking, eyes wild as he takes it in. “How do you know it’s the same now?”

Eliott scoffs, earning a glare from Robbe. “I promise you, he’s still in love with you.” Robbe stares at him for a bit before looking towards the door.

“I’m going out for a bit, to think.”

“Alright.” Eliott simply answers and Robbe’s out of the door. Eliott rubs his eyes in frustration, thinking that this was way too messy but then he remembers Lucas’ deal. He impatiently reaches for his phone in his pocket again, checking the time. He sighs in relief before going into the bathroom, wanting to be cleansed of all negativity before the call.

Eliott likes to think of himself as cool and suave. Everyone would swoon at just his looks, much less his personality. But now, as he’s singing in the shower, cock clean and pristine, he might just be a dorky idiot who jams to metal. He jumps but saves himself from slipping when his phone buzzes against the counter. He hastily reaches for it, not seeing who it is before answering.

“Eliott, are you seriously jamming to that hideous song again?” Eliott shrieks as he turns off the shower and the radio in record time. “You’re such a dork!” Lucas laughs, making Eliott laugh as well but it doesn’t help that he feels like the brunettes are out to get him.

“You’re calling early!” Eliott exclaims, losing his cool, suave self as he’s faced with his greatest enemy, his loved one. Lucas giggles, pleased at the break of Eliott’s voice, all high and pitchy and Eliott just grins into his phone. “You’re so mean to me.”

“You make it so easy to.” Lucas teases and Eliott hums, a delighted tune if anything. The silence stretches by, a comfortable one, and Eliott bites his lip, feeling himself harden, thinking about Lucas in general.

“So what are you wearing?” Lucas snorts and Eliott groans, feeling lame even from his own point of view. “Please, Lucas.” Eliott repeats and that seems to make Lucas speechless, his even breathing filling Eliott’s ears.

“I’m wearing nothing right now actually. Could hear your showers so I got hard thinking about you being wet and naked for me.” Lucas says in a sultry way and Eliott wants to really climb through the phone. 

“Fuck, baby.” Eliott wastes no time pumping himself, his mind going haywire at Lucas, and only Lucas. “I wanna see you so bad.”

Lucas hums, breathing so carefully and collected and it’s so fucking hot that Eliott wants to see it in person. He hasn't seen this side from Lucas before. “Go hard and fast, Eliott. I want you to cum in the next minute.” It’s an almost impossible demand but Eliott is weak at hearing the demanding tone, wanting more and more until he cums, shockingly at that. His knees break down before him, making him kneel on the floor, breath heaving as he imagined Lucas looking down at him. 

It takes a moment for Eliott to calm himself down and when he does, his head is spinning at the new discovery about himself. “We need to do that again.” 

Lucas laughs but hums in agreement. “It’s a date then.”

“It’s a date.”


	9. Even, Robbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy, oy! Evak is here and Sobbe is semi there. :)
> 
> Also, I've debated with myself a lot and I've decided to add a bonus chapter of their life before they're together with their current pairings. Its an added bonus since some of you like the other pairings and for those that don't, I'm also adding the moment they met their 'new' first love. That's it! Also, I decided that I'm not doing an epilogue because I think its best that I just leave them be in the current times, just like the OG show.
> 
> Also, feedbacks and comments are craved for because Im starving <3

Even drinks shots after shots, staring into his glass afterward, thinking about nothing and everything. He's feeling like one of those short films he used to watch, all moody and depressing. 

Even registers the buzzing from his phone, next to his bottle. He glances to see Lucas calling him, huffing out a small breath. He ignores it and drinks another shot. 

At some point, his head is on the counter, feeling the buzz from the alcohol and heavy from his own emotions. He feels the buzzing again before groaning, picking it up. 

"Lucas, I'm fine. Stop calling me and just enjoy yourself with Eliott."

"It's me." 

Even scrambles over his phone, almost dropping it from the shock. He recovers fairly quickly from someone that's halfway drunk. "Isak?"

He can hear Isak's steady breathing, almost waiting for a beat before answering. "Even?"

Even laughs, quick and breathy as he holds onto the phone, feeling a bit desperate. "What's up?" He tries to sound collected but he's sure he messed that up somehow. 

"Can we meet?"

Even chugs the last of his shots and throws money on the counter, already making his way out of the bar. "Where?"

Isak laughs, amused apparently. "My place?"

Instead of feeling flushed at the possibility of Isak sensing that he was desperate, he laughs along, trying to find his car, way too excited at doing this. He then realizes he's probably way too drunk to drive and curses himself for being emo on the wrong day. "I can't drive, apparently."

"Is everything ok?"

Even flushes now, thinking of ways to lie to Isak, to say that he's way cooler than this, drinking his sorrows away in a bar. He clears his throat and purses his lips. "I'm drunk." He decides to omit the reason but Isak doesn't need to know that. 

Isak is suspiciously quiet for a moment before his hum makes it through. "Can't you just take an Uber?"

Even curses at himself again, wanting to hit himself at how he didn't even think of that. "I'll do just that then."

"Can't wait to see you, Even." Isak says it a bit too flirtatiously and Even is way too drunk to not let that affect him. So he calls Uber and waits with a stupid smile, holding onto his phone a bit too tight. 

*****

Robbe snuggles into his blanket, watching the TV mindlessly as he's more than aware of how lonely he feels. He's alone physically and emotionally. Eliott is gone to Lucas' place and Sander, well Robbe doesn't even want to see Sander. 

He hears a knock and he softly groans into his blanket before sluggishly getting up to get it. Robbe opens the door, pausing in shock before rushing to close it. 

"Robbe, I can explain!" Sander manages to sneak his leg in and the door budges open, making Robbe roll his eyes before retreating to his blanket on the couch, ignoring Sander's puppy eyes. 

Robbe stubbornly keeps his eyes on the TV as he feels Sander looking at him. He closes his eyes, keeping himself together. "Why are you here, Sander?"

Sander is quiet before eventually sighing. "Isak broke up with me." Robbe laughs, uncomfortable almost at how it just punches out of him.

"So, what? Am I the honorable second choice now?" Robbe turns to see Sander's eyes wide, mouth hung open, surprise evident on his face which makes Robbe heat up more. "You don't even like me, do you? You were just using me as some sort of sick passerby to your weird mating dance with Isak."

Sander looks pained to hear him say that and Robbe looks away, not wanting to see that. "Robbe, you're the one I love." Robbe closes his eyes, feeling tears pricking the corner of his eyes. "I would never use you."

Robbe breathes out a wet laugh, absolutely refusing to look at Sander. "Leave, Sander. Get back with Isak, or don't, I don't care." Robbe keeps his eyes closed, wishing that Sander would just disappear. 

A few minutes later Robbe feels the dip next to him go, then the slam of his own door confirms that Sander left. He opens his eyes, tears flowing through them before wiping it away. He reaches his remote to turn to volume up, eyes boring into his TV. 

*****

Even knocks on the door already sobered up after the Uber ride. He takes a deep breath, occasionally fixing his semi-wet hair from the rain outside. 

Isak opens the door in almost record time and Even stares at Isak, stares at the curls of his hair and his shy smile as Isak stares at him back. 

Before they both know it, they're clashing cheeks and lips, Even pushing Isak backward before closing the door with the back of his foot. 

Even kisses Isak with so much passion that he feels drunk right now, drunk in a whole other way and he can't get enough. Isak's moaning and grinding against him, sounding and looking just as wrecked as Even and he's living for it. 

Even pushes Isak against the wall, kissing him so much that he can feel his lips getting puffy but it's so great, too great even that the one time Even decides to open his eyes, he's locked onto a picture frame of Isak and Sander smiling and looking so in love. He stops kissing Isak and rests his forehead against him, catching his breath. "Where's Sander?"

Isak stares at him, hands tight on Even's hips. He smiles, giving a peck to Even's nose. "I broke up with him." Even unconsciously smiles, feeling all sorts of happy which makes Isak give him a peck on his lips instead. 

Even pauses, thinking if he should ask the stupid question he wants to ask. "So, just you and me?" Even did and grins so hard at Isak's reaction who looks like he can choke Even out any second. Even shuts him off from any violence by kissing him like before, but this time it's better. Much, much better since Even knows that Isak is finally his and he is definitely Isak's without question. 

"Can we please fuck now, Mr. ThinksALot?" Isak is adorable and nobody can convince Even otherwise. He lifts Isak up, letting his legs wrap around Even's waist, carrying him to the bedroom. 

"It's making love, that's the better term." Even laughs when Isak kicks at the top of Even's ass with the heel of his foot, faking an annoyed face.

"You're dumb."

Even grins as he drops Isak on the bed, locking him in with his own arms, kissing him softly. "You wanna know why that's the term?" Isak shakes his head, eyes glinting mischievousness, and Even kisses him more. "It's because I love you, for a while now." They stare at each other a few seconds more before Isak kisses him again, desperation in his actions. 

"I love you too."


	10. Sander, Robbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of the fic! Sobbe is <3 But there is one more chapter and that is a bonus chapter coming soon!
> 
> Gimme comments and feedback because I need love just like Sander <3

Sander knocks on the door, probably looking as desperate as he feels. He wishes it would open, he wishes the door to just do something other than stare at him. He's losing it and he needs this, he just needs it. 

The door opens and as fast as Sander's face lits up, as fast as he also frowns when he sees Even opening the door. Even looks shocked to see him and Sander wants to smack himself. They stare at each other for a while, Even looking unsure and Sander probably looking wrecked and miserable. "I'm sorry, I'll leave." He moves to leave before Even catches his arm, quietly closing the door behind him. 

"Let's talk." Even says softly before leading him outside. Sander looks on in disbelief before following Even, stopping at the staircase next to the elevator.

Sander stares at Even who's barely wearing anything but a robe and he can't help but let out a snort. "I see that Isak's monstrous-sized robe finally found a home."

Even looks a bit surprised at the topic but he smiles a bit easier at Sander now, shoulders no longer tense. "He's cute."

Sander agrees. "He is."

There's silence again, not really tense but slightly uncomfortable. Sander knows how it looks like, knows that it probably looks like he's trying to get back together with Isak but that's not it. 

Even sighs, looking at him akin with defensiveness, crossing his arms. "Isak's with me now."

Sander laughs, as he shakes his head. He knew Even would say it but he didn't expect Even would breach the topic first. "That's not why I'm here."

Sander expects Even to look at him with doubt, not trusting him or something but all he looks like is relieved. "Yeah? Then why?"

Sander thinks about it then, the reason he's here. He feels sadder now that he remembered. His eyes tear up and he quickly wipes it away. "Robbe hates me." He gives a sad sigh, looking at Even. "I just wanted a hug."

Even suddenly walks towards him and for a second, he thinks Even is gonna hit him for even thinking of Isak but then all he feels is warmth, Even giving him a tight hug. Sander wants to cry but instead, he hugs him back. This goes on for a couple of minutes before Even let’s go, looking carefully at Sander. "Better?"

Sander only nods, feeling choked up that Even would do that for him because all these past years he's only had Isak. He doesn't know what to do now, feeling better but it doesn't help that he's in a new environment, one where he doesn't really know what to do. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Even asks him carefully and for the first time ever, all he thinks of is this is probably what it feels to have a big brother. Even looks dependable and Sander just wants to depend on someone without the connotation that they're going to have sex. 

He takes a deep breath. "Robbe thinks I'm playing him." Sander pauses, glancing at Even. "He thinks I'm still in love with Isak and I just, I don't know how to tell him that I've loved him ever since I saw him spray paint that billboard."

Even hums. "For the finals, last semester?"

"Yeah." Sander nods, smiling briefly when he remembers it. "I didn't realize that I've been so comfortable with Isak in this so-called relationship when all we did was just unhealthily depend on each other." He sighs, feeling frustrated. "I just don't know how to function anymore without Isak, and Robbe, sweet, sweet Robbe probably deserves better than me."

Even's hand is on his shoulder then, giving him comfort. "That's not true."

Sander looks at Even, waiting for him to continue. 

"I'd say you and Robbe were made for each other." Even says and Sander can see so much sincerity and honesty that he's choked up again, thinking about Robbe. 

"Then how can I make him know that I'll die without him?" Sander sniffles, tears welling up again. 

Even sighs before ruffling Sander's hair. "I can see why Isak is so fond of you." Even fixes Sander's posture then, fixes his hair, his clothes, and pretty much everything else. "Go to him right now and just be honest. Say everything that you said to me and more. Show him that Isak is your second choice now."

Sander takes the words in, hyping himself up for it. He looks up to see Even smiling at him, fond looking and Sander hugs him again before going to the elevator. Before the elevator door closes, he mouths to Even, careful, and precise. "Thank you."

*****

Robbe wakes up disoriented, the TV loud in his ears but the banging from his door is louder. He turns off his TV, groggily going to his door, opening it. He sees Sander, again and he's actually sort of speechless. He didn't think Sander would come again, especially with the bag in his hand. 

Sander doesn't even wait for him to say something to come in and Robbe is way too sleepy to even be angry about the intrusion and instead just closes the door, confusingly following Sander to the kitchen who is preparing the Croissants he bought onto a random plate from the cupboards. 

Robbe blinks his eyes, not knowing what to do as Sander does all this, he doesn't even know what to say. Sander even manages to prepare him a drink that magically appears from the bag, making Robbe pinch himself, thinking this is a dream. He hears Sander snorts at him which makes Robbe frown, he's supposed to be mad at Sander. He crosses his arms. "Did Isak reject you again?"

Robbe expects Sander to either wilt, showing him those puppy dog eyes again or say other wrong things that would make Robbe kick him out again but all Sander does is look at him, all intense and focused. It makes Robbe squirm, cheeks flushed. Robbe looks away just as Sander brings him the plate and glass, putting it in front of him. "You're my first choice."

Robbe instantly looks at Sander, finding his eyes to see Sander looking panicked. 

"Shit! I was supposed to say that after all of the other speeches I was gonna say. Fuck, I'm so dumb. No wonder you hate me." Sander wilts again, pursing his lips and Robbe doesn't even know what to react before he burst out laughing, looking down at the meal in front of him. He doesn't say anything and eats it, occasionally drinking the drink. He can feel Sander staring at him, but he doesn't do anything but eat the meal. 

Robbe finishes it, even the drink, before finally facing Sander again. Sander is still standing where he was, nervously looking at Robbe. "5 stars on Booking."

Sander smiles at him, all bright as he dares to step further.

Robbe clears his throat, making Sander stop. Robbe stops himself from looking fondly at Sander, they need to talk first after all. Robbe realizes now that he probably had been talking on raw emotions earlier but after the sleep, he's been trying to see it from Sander's side and he wants to understand, wants to listen instead of assuming. "Tell me, your speeches."

Sander takes a deep breath, looking down, probably trying to collect himself together. "I love you and only you." He starts and Robbe is already swooning. "Isak broke up with me, yes, but I've wanted to break up with him ever since I saw you." Robbe hums, his heart thumping faster as he thinks. 

"Why didn't you?"

Sander looks at him then. "I'm a mess." He says simply. Robbe stares at him, wanting him to explain more. "I didn't know how to be loved, growing up and when I found Isak, the only person who has loved me for who I was, I became blind." He looks down again. "I became blind because I yearned to be loved. Isak was a safe place for me, is still a safe place to me in a way, that's why it's so hard for me to let go." He pauses and Robbe wants to hug him but he doesn't. "Because for me to let go, that means he also has to let go of me." Sander's voice is coarse now, trying to hold in his tears. "I always think, if he let's go of me, who else can hug me when I need it? Who else can love me? Who else can love someone like me?"

Robbe jumps forward to hug him, feeling his own tears flowing. Sander hugs him back, freely crying onto Robbe's shoulder. Robbe wants to take it all back, wants to take back all the things he said, and wants to love Sander the way he deserves to be loved. 

"I love you so much but I don't know how. I just don’t know how I can prove it. I'm so lost without Isak to tell me what to do, and I wish he can tell me how to love you because I just want to love you." Sander continues and Robbe heaves out a shaky breath, hugging Sander tighter. "You're my first choice." Sander lets out at last and Robbe laughs, making Sander cry harder on his shoulder. Robbe shushes him, grabbing his face to give soft kisses on it. 

"I laughed because you really did finish your speech with that line." Sander purses his lips and gives him the infamous puppy dog face that he has. Robbe kisses those lips away, making Sander look at him in awe. "I want to love you too." 

Sander is speechless, his eyes red-rimmed, mouth hung open and Robbe just grins at him. "Really?"

Robbe kisses him again. "From now on, you'll have me." He whispers and Sander kisses him this time, all deep and passionate. 

"I can't believe someone wants to love me." Sander whispers in between the kisses.

"I'll always love someone like you."


	11. All (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a big break I took, yikes. But yeah basically I got sick and had to do some work but yeah here's the bonus chap!
> 
> I really enjoyed making this story even if I do know I half ass it sometimes, especially in the beginning. Hope you did as well!
> 
> I'll start on AYM <3

**How Lucas and Even met:**

Lucas and Even met a bit simpler than what they told their friends. The official story is that they met through a mutual friend, they fell in love at first sight then they simultaneously dated and went on their merry way. The real story is that they met through a blow job behind some seedy, shady club. 

The real first loving moment they had was after a weekend of mind-blowing sex-a-ton. They're both sweaty, cum spots all over their body, some dried, some wet, and both of them seem to realize that this could turn into something good. Even asked Lucas to date and Lucas was too dick-drunk to say no.

As while it was not love at first sight for them, it was definitely lust at first sight. 

**How Lucas met and fell in love with Eliott:**

Lucas first met Eliott when he had been forcefully volunteering for a nude modeling class for extra credit. He hadn't noticed it at first, being embarrassed and constantly looking anywhere else but the class as his full nude body was on display. 

Only after the class is dismissed and Lucas is gingerly wearing the robe that's prepared for him does he finally noticed Eliott, softly calling him from behind. He turned to see Eliott's chest, then his charming smile and crinkling eyes, asking if Lucas would ever model outside of class. 

Lucas panicked immediately at the question, feeling the dangerous context behind it and flees away. He doesn't see Eliott frowning, clutching his bag a bit tighter before Robbe takes him away. 

The next time Lucas sees him, Eliott apologizes immediately and Lucas feels terrible, listening to his reasoning, how it was for a project that he struggled to get inspiration for. Lucas apologizes as well and they became acquaintances after that. 

The first time that Lucas fell in love with Eliott was precisely their 16th time meeting, and it was at a party. People say that falling in love could be something explosive and exciting and it could literally take your breath away.

The only thing that ended up happening to Lucas was the feeling of pure happiness and adoration as Eliott drew them both into a universe where they exist as a raccoon and a hedgehog. Lucas has never wanted to dump Even so fast but then again, Eliott was also taken so Lucas wasn't that dumb to make rash decisions.

So, all he did was move on and danced with Even till the night faded away. 

**How Even met and fell in love with Isak:**

Even's first meeting with Isak hardly was anything that could be noted down as an important event in Even's life history since Even's project group was the one who introduced them. 

Even hardly looked at him, because everything was going wrong in all the wrong ways for them, with the deadline coming, with their supervisor screaming down their necks and with some of the members end up becoming as useless as a prop on their set. 

The first real time he properly looks at Isak is when it's all over and they're having an after-party where Even pledges to just get drunk and forgive and forget to those who've wronged him. 

Even's super wasted by the time he registers Isak is talking to him, trying to get him to drink water, trying to get Even feel less nauseous. Turns out, he's now in the bathroom, throwing up in the toilets on a few seconds ago before Isak appears like an angel sent from above. 

Even's instantly smitten, hanging onto Isak like a leech and nobody can blame him if he blames it on the alcohol instead. 

Unfortunately, by the time the after the party's over, his group mates decide to take Even home, making him part with Isak. He wants to whine, wants to demand Isak to stay with him when a sleek motorcycle stops in front of them, showing a man with a leather jacket giving a short kiss to Isak, who absolutely swoons at it. 

Even has never felt so severely disappointed in a situation before and he's ashamed to say that mixed with the alcohol and whatever happened that night, it triggered him a low to which Lucas stayed with him the whole time, taking care of him. At that moment, he's truly grateful for Lucas and he manages to forget about Isak completely.

Well, almost. He sees Isak after two weeks, feeling a bit better after passing his low. He sees Isak hanging with the same leather jacket guy and as if Isak knew he was there, they immediately locked eyes. 

Even was a strong man but he was weaker this time around, so all he does is wave and smile, to which Isak replied the same. Not long after, he meets up with Lucas and makes up for their lost time.

*****

**How Robbe and Eliott met:**

While others lie because it's the simplest thing to say, Robbe and Eliott actually met through a mutual friend. According to their friend, they're both each other’s type and when they met, it proves that their friend is right because, in less than 10 minutes, Eliott already has Robbe pinned against the wall, in a closet somewhere in their friend’s house. 

It's debatable whether they fell in love right at that moment since they both like to think so, since they're both hopeless romantic, whether they admit it or not.

Though, it hardly matters when a few weeks after, Robbe ends up asking if they're official and Eliott being the romantic that he is, made a whole romantic gesture of it in front of the whole class.

**How Robbe met and fell in love with Sander:**

Robbe first meets Sander through Eliott and it still proves to be one of the most surreal experiences he's ever had. 

Eliott is free-spirited, he's always so friendly with everyone so it really doesn't surprise Robbe in the slightest when this bleached leather jacket wearing guy named Sander was also in that circle of friends. 

Robbe was amazed when he first met him, entranced almost at how he carried himself. Robbe had a thing for confident guys and Sander is that exact definition and more. They didn't even talk that time and still, Robbe formed the best impression of him. 

The second time they meet is weeks after, catching Robbe by surprise when Sander is the one who seeks him out, asking Eliott's preferences in presents, which makes Robbe realizes that Eliott's birthday is soon. Robbe tells him what to buy but Sander offers the brilliant idea of them shopping for it together. Robbe hesitates but Sander's coaxing face makes him weak. 

They come back home feeling a bit too breathless, a bit too funny feeling, a bit too happy at what happened during the day. Robbe is on cloud 9 when Sander texts him mundane stuff about the day they had and with the promise of not telling anyone else about the day, Robbe sleeps a bit too soundly, dreaming of a similar day. 

The third time he comes in contact with Sander is through another text a few days later, deep into the hours of early morning, where Robbe was busy doing an assignment he had due in a few hours. 

Robbe expects a normal text, one that would make Robbe's heart flutter, but all he gets is a blurry dick pic which makes other parts of him flutter. 

Robbe is at a standstill with the text, not knowing what to do. Eliott is asleep in the bed behind him so that makes him more at risk. Robbe is contemplating life when he gets another text, a clearer dick pic, now including Sander's teasing smile. Robbe can feel himself getting hard so with his lust-filled brain, he sends his own dick pic. 

Sander replies back with some generic dirty talking but it works, it works so well with Robbe that he starts doing it himself. Soon enough, it's a full-blown conversation about fantasies that Robbe will think about for weeks before they both cum quietly into the morning dew. 

Eliott surprises him with a kiss on top of his head, idly commenting that Robbe just cheated on him. Robbe's heart is in his throat, not even realizing that Eliott was up and Robbe stupidly followed what his dick wants. Robbe is quick to apologize and Eliott laughs it off, seemingly ok with the whole situation. 

It makes Robbe feel better, that Eliott is laid-back about it all but it's as quickly squashed when Eliott mentions Sander's long term boyfriend who would not take kindly to whatever they just did. 

It's a warning more than anything and Robbe hates that he became such an easy relief. Eliott seems to sense the shift so, like any good boyfriend, Eliott shifts the mood into a better one, one that reclaims Robbe as Eliott's and vice versa. 

Robbe doesn't speak to Sander by choice for weeks after, until Isak, Sander's boyfriend was the one to seek him out first. He expects a punch but Isak simply asked him about Eliott, wondering if he's available for a party. Robbe answers and Sander appears by Isak's side. 

They both look at each other before Sander smiles and introduces himself all over again like they didn't do what they did and Robbe feels bitter. He's so bitter that he does the exact same. 

They leave Robbe after a while, heading for lunch when he sees Sander's unreadable face looking back at him for a brief moment. 

Robbe looks away, leaving for lunch with Eliott. 

**How Eliott met and fell in love with Lucas:**

Eliott first sees Lucas through a glass window, his animated face, and hand gestures having caught his eye when idly walking through it. 

Eliott thinks Lucas is everything he's been missing in life and let it be known that Eliott truly fell in love with Lucas right then and there. 

So as Lucas keeps arguing with his seat partner, Eliott keeps watching until Robbe pulls him away for class. Eliott couldn't stop thinking about Lucas after that. 

*****

**How Isak and Sander met:**

Isak and Sander met at a club they both went to celebrate their own separate occasion, forced by their respective group of friends. It was a drag for both of them until they met each other. 

It was something at first sight at most. All they knew was that with their slow, sensual dancing, eye gazing, there's this heat that both of them just can't seem to ignore. 

So they danced the night away, and tomorrow when they both wake up on the same bed, they continued staying in that bed, finding things about the other way too quickly, falling too quickly into this something that they can't ignore. 

They have their first time when Sander is about to leave Isak's apartment, initiated by both of their longing for each other. Sander ends up staying another two whole days before Sander's friends had to drag him away or else he'd end up staying at Isak's forever.

Though, both of them did hope this would last forever. 

**How Isak met and fell in love with Even:**

Isak met Even at his worse, that's what the others say anyway, the ones who are in the same group as Even. Isak disagrees.

Isak thinks he met Even exactly at the right time because this is exactly the raw, uncontrolled part of Even that's charismatic, full of leadership skills and not to mention talented. Isak is in awe the whole time Even directs their film project and he's super glad that he's the chosen audience perspective for this film because not only did he meet Even, he also ashamedly has a tiny bit of an innocent crush on him. 

The next few times he met Even is good, but mundane. He can't remember much except for the time he helped Even and that's it. They were just acquaintances at that point. He was still madly in love with Sander and that's all that matters. 

Then, the most terrible thing happened in Isak's life, at least in that moment, where Isak found out that Sander had flirted with someone through text, someone that he apparently knows but Sander refuses to tell him who which makes Isak angrier. He ends up breaking off their relationship, running into the night, leaving their shared apartment. 

Isak ends up at the same club he met Sander, crying himself onto the counter, drinking whatever the bartender gave to him.

In his daze, he recognizes someone calling for him, checking his face and temperature. He's not that drunk, he knows, it's just the teary vision and the ache in his chest that he's having trouble dealing with. He rubs at his eyes and sees Even, looking so concerned that Isak melts, he wanted to feel loved so he kissed Even. 

It takes exactly 3 seconds before Even pulls back and gives him water to drink, wanting him to sober up. Isak pouts into the drink, subtly licking his lips, looking at Even with curious eyes, still tasting Even despite the alcohol covering his taste buds. 

Even looks flushed, and Isak is keen to find out when he feels Sander drag him out of his chair, begging to be taken back. Isak remembers pushing Sander away, still feeling hurt but then Sander kneels in front of him, and gives him his reasoning and how it was all a misunderstanding and how Sander would die without Isak and Isak, he just accepts him back.

Isak pulls him up and hugs him, whispering apologies himself, remembering the kiss he just had at the back of his head. 

They both leave the club, Isak turning to look at Even one last time who had a sad smile on his face. Isak left with a feeling of unjust as if he made the wrong choice this time around. 

Isak continues thinking about it even as Sander is making love to him, making sure their frayed relationship is getting stronger, and as much as he follows Sander's pace and queues, he just can't stop thinking about a universe where him and Even are making love instead. 

**How Sander met and fell in love with Robbe:**

Sander first saw Robbe on Eliott's home screen, looking cute in his signature hoodie and it makes Sander feels a bit predatory when he asks Eliott about his boyfriend. Eliott of course doesn't think much of it, thinking the best of everyone. 

After that, Sander's pretty much obsessed. He doesn't really stalk where Robbe is but he just knows Robbe's schedule at times. Sander justifies it as a gnawing curiosity and it is, to a certain point. 

But then, the sexting happened and Sander fell through the cracks. It was idiotic and dangerous but it happened anyway. So he tries to control the damage, ignoring it so that Isak wouldn't find out and leave him for good this time, and he instead makes it seem like this is the first time he meets Robbe. 

Sander can see it, he can see how Robbe is closing up and how this will hurt Robbe but Sander can't do anything but watch.

Sander eventually realizes halfway through their walk that he'll regret this exact situation because he knows, he knows how Robbe is more than curiosity and he's messed it up. 

It's weeks after when Robbe finally talks to him again and that's with Eliott by his side, talking about mundane things like the movie they're about to double date for. 

In the middle of the movie, when he hears Robbe laughs like a teenager giddy for their favorite actor to show up on the screen, Sander does confirm that it's love. 

Sander grabs Isak's hand a little bit tighter when they all went home that night. 


End file.
